The present invention features a shoe enlargement device for stretching a user's shoe to accommodate his/her foot more comfortably. The shoe enlargement device comprises a generally foot-shaped expansion device having a toe piece and a heel piece, wherein the toe piece comprises a first half and a left half separated by a cavity. The toe piece is removably attached to the heel piece via an enlargement screw, wherein the enlargement screw extends outward from the heel piece and screws into an anchor piece disposed in the cavity of the toe piece. The enlargement screw allows the toe piece and the heel piece to be separated. A user can turn the enlargement screw to move the toe piece and the heel piece either closer together or farther apart, depending on how much he/she wishes to stretch his/her shoe.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.